


Alone

by QueenCelina33



Series: Celina's Apex Legends Drabbles [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound isn't the healthiest, Body Dysphoria, Friendship, Gen, Non-binary character, also bangalore cares about them a lot, but they try very hard anyway, feeling alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCelina33/pseuds/QueenCelina33
Summary: Being alone gives Bloodhound some time to think. And these thoughts make them feel a little sad. However, a good soldier is there to help them feel better.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I know I usually write Bendy stuff, but I've decided I also want to write some stuff for a game I just recently got into! Apex Legends! It's a really fun battle royale based out of the Titanfall universe! It's really great!  
> Anyway, here's a little Apex fic from me!  
> Enjoy!

Within the arenas of the Apex Games, a hunter ran as fast as they could, peacekeeper in their hands as they looked back to see if anyone was chasing them. The tracker had lost their squadmates in the firefight after Bangalore threw in her smoke launcher to distract the opposing  squad. Bloodhound had split from the fight and prayed to the Allfather that they wouldn’t get shot in the back as they ran for their life. They were out of ammo and only had a single frag grenade should they get into trouble.

Bloodhound looked in front of them, seeing a small house up ahead. They pushed open the door and ran inside, the door being slammed behind them. They quickly ran up the stairs and into a nearby corner, calling upon the Eye of the Allfather to let them see if they had been followed. 

There was a few moments of silence, before the hunter let out a breath and sighed. Good, they hadn’t been followed. Bloodhound slumped against a wall, letting themselves slide down it until they were sitting down and on the floor. The hunter panted ever so softly, making sure they made almost no sound so they couldn’t be found.

It had been a long game. Bloodhound had been paired with Lifeline and Bangalore, and they all knew that these games were no easy feat. However, they had had great success in this round and were nearly to the finish. They were nearly there, it was just one squad that refused to be defeated.

Bloodhound had already known they were low on ammunition when they entered the firefight, but they were hoping the opposing squad would go down easier than this. However, the fight had gotten too hectic and Bangalore had shouted for them to split and threw in her smoke launcher.

Bloodhound looked down at their hands as they set their peacekeeper on the floor. Their hands were shaking a bit, barely noticeable. They frowned underneath their mask. What was wrong with them? They had been in many firefights before. What was so different about that last one that it made their hands shake.

Was it the fact that they has only a single grenade to rely on should they get into danger? Or… was it because…

They were alone?

It had been a long time since they were truly alone with their thoughts, with their wits, with only themselves. The hunter had been with others for so long, they forgot what being alone was really like.

And honestly? It was terrifying.

Bloodhound reached shaking hands up to their head, pushing a couple of buttons on the sides of their mask and hearing two small hisses. The tubes connecting their mask came undone, and as they pulled the cover from their face, they sighed softly. Their mask hit the floor. Revealed to the open was a pale face with cerulean blue eyes that shined in the low light. White hair tied in an intricate braid fell over their shoulder and earrings of blue and white that matched the small hanging ornaments on their mask hung from their ears. Tattooed onto their left cheek was an Icelandic stave, a magical symbol that meant, “To make your enemies afraid.”

The mask fell and so did the tension out of Bloodhound’s body. They relaxed for the first time in a while, no longer feeling confined within their cover now that they were alone. They sighed, running fingers along the braid on their left shoulder. It had been far too long since they had felt their own hair, had the feeling of their skin against the natural light of the sun. Bloodhound blinked a few times, their eyes still adjusting. Their mask helped with their eyesight, as had the Allfather when they first began to hunt.

Bloodhound felt something well up in their eyes. Were they crying? They wanted to wipe it away, but for some reason, they didn’t and tears rolled down their face. It had been far too long since they had truly relaxed. It had been too long since they had been alone. Truth be told, despite how scared they were… they hadn’t been so calm in a long time. 

Maybe being alone… it wasn’t so bad. Bloodhound let out a small laugh. They didn’t know why, but they felt so much better without that mask and without anything hiding who they truly were.

The hunter didn’t even hear the steps coming up the stairs.

Silence for a moment.

“...Bloodhound?”

Bloodhound’s eyes shot open and they scrambled back to their feet and grabbed their gun… only to realize Bangalore was staring at them from the top of the stairs, her brown eyes wide and her gun lowered to her side. Bloodhound said something frantic in Icelandic under their breath, before speaking to the soldier.

“Bang--Bangalore! I was just--just--looking out for the other squad! And I--I--I--”

Bangalore held up a hand and walked closer to the hunter, who was shaking and looking around at everything but the woman. Bangalore looked over them. They were without their mask and they looked… stunning. But they also looked afraid. Bangalore walked over to the hunter, who was looking for their mask, and put a hand on their shoulder. Bloodhound flinched and looked up at her with great concern.

The soldier holstered her gun and looked down at the hunter. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

The hunter looked away, before nodding and turning back to her, their eyes looking away. 

Bangalore frowned and pursed her lips. “What’s bothering you, Hound?”

“It’s… it’s nothing, Felagi.”

The woman put both hands on their shoulders. “Don’t give me that shit. What’s wrong?”

Bloodhound gritted their teeth and looked away, clenching their hands into fists. Their eyes were starting to water again. Bangalore noticed this and gently wiped their eyes. Bloodhound began to speak.

“It’s just… I hide myself from the world. I’ve hidden my face from everyone for as long as I can remember, and I came to accept that, as long as I wasn’t alone, I wouldn’t ever show my face again. I hid my face for a reason… and I never wanted anyone to know why.”

Bangalore tilted her head. “And that would be?”

“I’m… I’m not proud of how I look… or my body.”

Bangalore crossed her arms. “What do you mean?”

“I’m pale, like a ghost, my hair is almost white, I’m underweight and have to rely on the Allfather to even stay healthy enough to stay in the games.” They stomped a foot. “But… I’m not proud of my body. I don’t want to be a male or female. I want to be somewhere beyond that. I don’t want… I just…”

Bangalore could see the conflict and anger on their face. She quickly rubbed their shoulders and made a small nod. “Hound, listen to me.” The hunter looked up at her with their lip trembling. She nodded. “Good. Now, listen. You are whoever you want to be. You forge your own path, make your own destiny. Don’t let anything or anyone tell you what you can and can’t be. If you don’t want to be male or female, you don’t have to be. If you want to be healthier, we can help you outside the games. And remember, you are the best hunter in all of the Outerlands. You have respect, and if someone doesn’t want to respect you because of what you look like under that mask, than they can go fuck themselves.”

Bloodhound found her words to be… oddly reassuring, and they found themselves feeling much better. They knew now that they may not be the healthiest person or proud of their body, but they could still kick ass and be whoever they wanted to be. And they wanted to be a legend. Bloodhound put a hand on the tall woman’s shoulder, nodding in thanks.

“BANGALORE, BLOODHOUND, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

The two heard Lifeline’s shout from outside the house and they ran down the stairs and outside, seeing her with her gun in hand. “C’mon, you two lovebirds! We’ve got a game ta win! I’ve got my D.O.C. drone ready for ya!” 

Bangalore looked down, reaching and picking up the hunter’s mask. “You ready,” she asked, handing it to them.

Bloodhound looked down at their mask, before tossing to the the side. “Could use some ammo first.”

Bangalore nodded, handing them some ammunition and watching them reload. Once that was done, they both nodded and followed Lifeline outside.

That night the celebration in their honor was glorious, and for once, everyone saw Bloodhound’s face. And honestly? They were happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this for those of you who like Apex Legends! I will definitely be writing more like this in the future!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
